Snowed In
by KaityDid66
Summary: Amber/Shelley. Amber and Shelley get caught in a snow storm, one that neither one of them will ever forget. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's been forever and a day since I've written anything. But the last thing I wrote was a Shelley/Amber story, and well, I like the pairing, thanks to Tracy and Kelsey. Much love to you both. And I think I'll dedicate this story to the both of you, and also to the other fab Hairspray authors out there, HT, LC, Nor, OI, and TG. You fab ladies rock! Much love to you all. And no, I don't own any of these wonderful characters, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. So anyways, onto the story. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was Christmas time, and although Amber didn't like to admit it, it was her favorite time of the year. She loved all the sights and the smells. The one thing she loved the most about this time of year was the snow. She loved sitting up in her room, cuddled up next to her window with a nice warm mug of hot chocolate, and sneaked up of course, seeing as her mother never allowed it, watching the snow fall gently down. It made her feel peaceful and calm.

It was just about time for the start of winter break. Amber could feel the excitement growing from her fellow classmates, she felt it too. She walked into her history class and sat at her seat in the back of the room. Amber liked sitting back here, because it was close to the window, and when she got bored, she could stare out the window in the corner of her eye, without getting in trouble. History was the last class of the day, and this was the last day before break. She was really hoping that they wouldn't get stuck with a project. That was the last thing she wanted. Her teacher, Mrs. Whimzy, walked in and took roll.

"Now students, I know it's the last day before the end of our term. But I don't want your minds to stop working just because you're on a vacation."

The entire class groaned and because Mrs. Whimzy was used to it, she just ignored it.

"I'm going to put you into pairs, and I want the two of you to do an 10 minute oral report. I'll give you the topics after I pair you up. You have the remainder of the class period to discuss with your partner how you will do the report. You both are required to speak and you must provide some sort of visual aid. Now the partners will go as this…"

She started to go down the list pairing off students. Amber was crossing her fingers under her desk, she was hoping to be paired with Shelley. There was just something about her. Maybe it was the color of her hair and her eyes, or just the way she walked. She didn't really know. She was just sitting, stairing off into space and not really paying attention. So she didn't hear when Mrs. Whimzy announced her partner. That is, until she walked up to her desk.

"Earth to Amber! Hello!"

Amber shook her head and looked up at Shelley.

"What do you want?!"

"I'm your partner."

Amber sneered.

"Well I don't like it either!"

"What's our topic?"

"Washington's crossing of the Delaware river."

"Oh. Well, do you want to come to my house after school."

"No, not really, but I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No, you don't."

Shelley sighed. "Fine. But you heard Mrs. Whimzy, we both have to do the work. I'm not going to carry you in this project."

"Whatever."

"Fine. I'll come over to your house about 4:00."

"Fine."

They both sat in silence, not wanting to talk to each other, until the bell rang.

Once outside the classroom, Amber's heart soared. She couldn't believe her luck! She got to work with Shelley! She trotted on to the bus and took a seat in the back and stared out the window all the way home, excited that she was working with Shelley. She got off at her stop and went inside. She hoped that her mother wasn't home. She didn't want her bothering Shelley, trying to make it sound like Amber was the greatest thing on Earth. She took a deep breath and walked into a dark, cold, and empty house. Amber was relieved. She went up to her room and made sure she had pencils and paper and that in general, it was straightened up. Amber went down the stairs and got out two glasses, just in case that they needed a drink. Just as she was reaching up to the cabinet, she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart skipped two beats. Amber walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh. You're here."

"Well you were the one that invited me over."

"Whatever, lets just get this over with."

"Fine with me."

"We're working in my room."

"Whatever."

Amber walked up the stairs and Shelley followed her.

"In here."

Shelley sighed. "What should we do first?"

"How about our visual aid?"

"Fine."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"How about that picture?"

"What picture?"

Shelley got out her book and flipped it open to a page.

"This one."

Amber leaned in, that's when she got a sniff of Shelley's perfume. It was a sweet floral scent. She loved it.

"Oh. That one. That's a good one."

Amber looked out the window and noticed that it was getting greyer than it had before.

"It looks like it's going to snow."

Shelley looked up and out the window.

"Oh. It does. Whatever. Let's get back to work."

She looked back down and copied more notes. Amber did the same. But what neither of them knew, was that this was going to be a snow to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2. This one being in Shelley's perspective. It has pretty much all of the same dialouge as Chapter 1 has, it's just in Shelley's POV. Thanks to HT and Tracy for the reviews. Major love to you both. :) Once again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Shelley hated history. It was the most boring class in school. Who really cared about what happened in the past? She certainly didn't. And she was even less thrilled when her teacher, Mrs. Whimzy announced that they were going to give a report when they came back from their vacation. But when she announced partners, her heart skipped a few beats. She normally hated working with partners, especially when there weren't anybody in her class that she really liked. But there was one person she was secretly hoping that she would get.

Mrs. Whimzy read down the class roster.

"Amber and Shelley, you'll be partners, and your subject is George Washington and his crossing of the Delaware River."

Shelley's heart skipped about five beats. She couldn't believe her luck! She got to work with Amber! There was just something about her, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Her skin was incredibly soft, and her eyes, just that blue sparkle. But whatever it was, she was happy that she got to work with her.

Shelley walked up to Amber's desk and noticed her staring off into space.

"Earth to Amber! Hello!"

Amber looked up at her with a start.

"What do you want?!."

"We're partners."

Amber narrowed her sparkling eyes.

"Well I don't like it either."

But secretly she did.

Amber sighed. "What's our topic?"

"Washington's crossing of the Delaware River."

"Oh. Do you want to come over to my house after school?"

Was she kidding?! Of course she did! To get an hour or two alone with Amber was all that she wanted…and then some.

"No. Not really. But I don't suppose I have a choice do I?"

"No you don't."

She pretended to be upset about it and sighed. "Fine. But you heard Mrs. Whimzy, we both have to do the work. I'm not going to carry you in this project."

"Whatever."

"Fine. I'll come over to your house about 4:00."

"Fine."

And with that, Amber opened her history book. Shelley followed suite, and watched Amber out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that she was pretending to ignore her, but was secretly looking at her, it looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. So if Amber didn't say anything, Shelley wasn't going to say anything. The bell finally rung and the two left in their uncomfortable silence.

Shelley boarded her bus and took a window seat near the back, so that she could stare out it and think. She couldn't be more thrilled about working with Amber. Maybe it was the way she kept the coldness around her, enrobing her true softness. Shelley knew that she was putting on this front, maybe it was some act of bravery or something like that. But Shelley didn't really want to know. The thing of it was, there was just something about Amber.

Shelley got to her house and found it empty. She sighed. She went up to her room, dropped off all her books but her history book and wrote a quick note to her dad, letting him know where she'd be and left. She felt a familiar chill in the air and pulled her coat closer to her body. She looked up at the sky and noticed the familiar grey. She hoped that it didn't snow. She hated snow. In fact, she hated this whole Christmas season. Everyone was so cherry and nice. It almost seemed too much at times. It was a child's holiday to her, and she wasn't a child anymore. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Amber's house was just a few streets over, so it didn't take very long to get there, thank goodness. She hated walking in the cold. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. She hoped that her mother wasn't there. She just wanted to be alone with Amber for a little while. Shelley heard Amber's footsteps and her heart skipped a few beats. Amber opened the door and scowled.

"Oh. You're here."

Oh that scowl! While it looked hard, it somewhat softened her.

"Well you're the one who invited me over!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me."

"We're working in my room."

Shelley's heart pounded. In Amber's room? That meant that they'd really get to be alone.

"Whatever."

Amber lead her up the stairs.

"In here."

Shelley sighed another fake sigh. "What should we work on first?"

"How about our visual aid?"

"Fine."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"How about that picture?"

"What picture?"

Honestly, Amber could be so dense sometimes. Shelley opened her book to a random page and pointed to a picture.

"This one."

Amber leaned in, Shelley got a quick whiff of her. She smelled like soap. Or was it baby lotion? Either way, she smelled soft, and nice.

"Oh. That one. That's a good one."

Amber looked out the window.

"It looks like it's going to snow."

She looked up and out the window.

"Oh. It does. Whatever. Let's get back to work."

She hoped it didn't snow. She hated snow with a passion. And that was the last possible thing that she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update. A little bit shorter than the others. This time in Amber's perspective. Thanks to HT for the last review. I'll try and update again within the next couple of days. I've got some ideas I'm working on. So we'll see. Thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing. It's much appreciated. And now...for the chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

The snow started to fall, but neither one of them noticed. Amber and Shelley flipped through their books, not really talking to one another. Amber sighed.

"I'm not finding anything in our book. I'll go get an encyclopedia."

"Ok" Shelley said without looking up.

Amber went over to the shelf in the corner of her room. She scanned the books one by one. She wasn't much of a reader. Books couldn't hold her attention long enough for her to read them. She spotted the "Wa" volume down on the bottom shelf. She pulled it open and cracked the spine, as it had rarely been opened.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever opened this."

She took the book and sat back down and flipped through the pages till she found the article on George Washington. She scanned the pages but didn't find anything that caught her eye. Until she noticed that Shelley was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Amber rolled her eyes and looked back down at the book. She looked down, but she wasn't really paying attention to her reading. She was thinking about Shelley. So many things were going through her head. She wanted to tell her exactly what she thought. How beautiful she was. How her eyes shined. She wanted to say it all.

"Shelley…"

"Yes?"

She started to say something but she couldn't find the words. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Amber went down to the kitchen and got out the milk, the cocoa, and the sugar. She learned to make hot chocolate from their maid, Rosita. It was her favorite thing when she was little. Her mother never did like her drinking it. But she had it anyways, and always before bed. Rosita was the person she was closest to when she was younger. Always there to tuck her in when her mother was out with all those men, she still did of course. Rosita was long gone. Her mother fired her for some stupid reason. Now the house was as cold and empty as ever. Which made Amber feel a little sad. A feeling that Amber often felt. She shook herself out of it and continued on with the hot chocolate.

Amber walked back up the stairs and into her room, where she found Shelley staring out the window.

"Here you go. It's pretty hot, so be careful."

"Thanks."

"What are you looking at?"

"What do you think?"

Amber looked out the window at the snow.

"Wow. It's really coming down."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"What bit you this morning?"

"Nothing. Let's just get back to work."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And both went back to work. Not knowing that the storm outside was getting worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, another chapter is up! I know this is kind of slow going. But ideas are kind of slow coming. Thanks to HT who reviewed the last chapter. This is really a piece of work. I promise you, stuff will happen soon. Like, within the next couple of chapters, hopefully. Anyways...here's the chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! As always, I own nothing. R&R and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Shelley watched as Amber left the room. Hot chocolate. Now that was something she hadn't had in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she had any. A few years ago at most. It was something her mother didn't allow in the house. But hot chocolate was a very rare treat, and she was excited. Especially because it was made by Amber. She hoped that she made it the real way, with hot milk, cocoa, sugar, and a dash of cinnamon and vanilla. That was the best kind. Only her grandmother made it that way. Now that she thought about it, that was probably the last time that she had hot chocolate, with her grandmother. The only person she was ever close to in her life. Her mother was never close, spending all that time with those sleazy men. But her grandmother died a few years ago, so she didn't really have anyone in her life anymore. But she supposed it didn't really matter if she had anyone or not. No one really mattered to her, well, except Amber. But Amber was…different. In ways she didn't expect her to be. They weren't close by any means, but they were somehow connected. But Shelley couldn't figure out how. But she supposed that it didn't really matter right now.

She looked around Amber's room. Trying to figure Amber out, because Amber was a mystery in all ways possible. She wandered if she had a diary, and if she did, where would it be? While looking around the room, she noticed something. Amber didn't have any sort of pictures up whatsoever. No posters of celebrities. No pictures of her family. Nothing. Come to think of it, whenever she passed by Amber's locker, which she made sure to do several times a day, she didn't see any pictures at all. This was really kind of weird, because a lot of the girls at school had some sort of picture in their lockers. It was a new fad, which Shelley actually found quite childish. Maybe that was why. Maybe Amber found putting pictures up of celebrities was childish. Oh well, it didn't really matter. But what Shelley really had in mind was finding that diary. She wanted to get into Amber's head. She wanted to see what she was really like, what she thought about from day to do. She looked around the room, knocking out the obvious places for a diary. She knew that it wouldn't be in a pillowcase or under the mattress. Maybe under the bed? She got down on all fours and felt around, but didn't feel anything. She knew there had to be something somewhere…but where? The bookshelf? No…God damn it! Where would she put it? She looked back to the bed. Maybe it was under the mattress. It was obvious, but it was a good place for it. Shelley looked back over her shoulder towards the door, to make sure that Amber wasn't coming. She felt under the mattress…and volia! There it was. Now to see what was in it…Shelley opened the cover and flipped through it. She didn't see anything interesting at all. Just day to day stuff. Shelley sighed and put it back under the mattress like she found it.

Shelley wandered over to the window and looked absent mindedly out. She looked at the snow, but wasn't really looking at it. She was just…thinking. Of course the only thing she was thinking about was Amber. God she was beautiful. Her hair…it seemed so soft. And it always smelled good whenever she walked by. Her eyes, a soft blue. She supposed that was part of how she got her nickname of "the Ice Queen". Besides her cold personality. But Shelley knew that it was cold for a reason. Amber was protecting herself. She didn't want to get hurt. She knew that Amber was already hurt from something, but she didn't know what. Shelley made a mental note about that. She wanted to ask Amber, but she realized that it was a personal thing. But she still wanted to ask. Maybe she could subtly bring it up somehow. But the more she thought about it, the worse of an idea that sounded like. So, she'd just forgo it. While she was thinking about Amber, she noticed something about the snow. It was snowing harder, and the flakes were getting bigger.

"Shit. Just what we need…"

Shelley heard footsteps behind her and saw Amber walk in.

"Here you go. It's pretty hot, so be careful."

"Thanks."

Shelley took a sip, and the warmth and goodness spread through her body. It was exactly like her grandmothers.

"What are you looking at?"

"What do you think?"

Honestly, sometimes she wondered about Amber…

Amber looked out the window at the snow.

"Wow. It's really coming down."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"What bit you this morning?"

"Nothing. Let's just get back to work."

It was nothing, other than Shelley thought that Amber was just absolutely amazingly beautiful.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The icy coldness settled between them, and they went back to work, as the snow came down harder and faster. Slowly freezing on the cold streets below and slowly freezing on the power lines above. Neither of them noticing, both just trying to pretend to ignore each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's another update. Sorry it's taken me so long! I've gotten busy with things. And I had an idea in my head, but you know, it always sounds better in your head than it does typed up in Word. I hope to have the next couple of chapters up with in the next couple of days. Not sure how much longer I intend to make it. Not a whole bunch longer though. Thank you to all the R&R's so far. Y'all have been great! Anyways, enough of my rambling and on to the chapter! This one being in Amber's POV. Once again, I own nothing. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

It had been a good thirty minutes, both girls trying hard to ignore the other. Both just randomly flipping pages of their history book. One would occasionally look up, as the other would be looking down.

Amber didn't know why she was upset. She wasn't actually upset in the first place. She looked up at Shelley, who was avoiding her gaze and pretending to concentrate on research. Amber knew she wasn't concentrating on the research though. She supposed now was a better time than never to apologize.

"Shelley I…"

At the same time Shelley spoke.

"Amber I…"

"No, you go ahead."

"No, no, it's ok."

Amber took a deep breath

"Shelley, I'm sorry for…"

"No Amber, don't be. You didn't do anything if anyone was being a b-"

"No Shelley, trust me, it's ok."

"Ok…"

"Can we get back to work? It's been like, three hours and we've gotten almost nothing done."

"Right."

They both looked down and went back to work.

Amber sighed. This was boring. She didn't care about George Washington crossing the Delaware. She didn't even know WHY it was so important. Actually, she did know why it was important, but she didn't care that much more. She would much rather study Shelley than George Washington. And that's pretty much all the studying she had done for three hours. God, Shelley was so much more interesting than George Washington ever was…But she had to focus. She wouldn't let herself get distracted anymore.

That is until she saw her mattress a little of kilter.

"Shelley?"

Shelley looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"Have you been reading my diary?"

Shelley turned red.

"No!"

Amber smiled and stood up.

"It's ok. I don't keep my real diary under there. It's a fake out. My mom comes in here all the time and I KNOW she wants to figure everything out about me. So I keep my real one over here."

She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled off a small diary from the top shelf.

"Here…read this entry. Might as well know the truth now."

Shelley looked at her confused.

"Truth?"

"Yeah, before it gets all over school."

"Amber, is there something I should know?"

"You will once you read this."

"No Amber. Those are your private thoughts, I don't want to-"

"You won't. It's fine. Go ahead."

Amber flipped open to a random page and handed it to Shelley, and then sat back down on the floor, and pretended to work.

Shelley silently read for a few minutes. Then closed the book and sat down next to Amber.

"Amber…"

"How about that George Washington huh?"

"Amber please…"

"Did you know that he didn't really have wooden teeth?"

"Amber, please…you need to-"

"No!"

Shelley sighed.

"Ok…"

"Look, can we just get back to work?"

Shelley kneaded her forehead with her palms.

"Yeah, sure."

Shelley went back to where she was sitting and got re situated.

"Ok, I found out that Washington crossed the Delaware to attack the British."

"Right, I found that out awhile ago."

"Well, I know most of them didn't have socks or shoes. I mean, how unfashionable is that?"

Shelley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Amber, we're not going to talk about the fashion. We're talking about Washington's crossing."

"Right. I know that."

"If you say so."

"Whatever."

Shelley just sighed.

"So Shelley, what do you think about us talking about the men he was with? Not like, sexually or anything because that would be ridic-"

Amber didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because before she could, the lights went out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Sorry for not updating in this in FOREVER! And I know it's way past the snowy months and way too early for the snowy months, but still, you gotta finish what you start. And I was feeling rather inspired to update. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. Anyways, once again, none of the characters are mine, if they were, I still wouldn't be writing this. Hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Shelley flipped through her book in stone silence. She wasn't upset with Amber, God how could she be? She looked up from her book and looked at Amber who was pretending to look down. Amber must've sensed her looking at her, because she looked up.

"Amber I…"

Amber spoke at the same time

"Shelley I…"

"No, you go ahead…"

"No, no, it's ok."

"Shelley, I'm sorry for…"

"No Amber, don't be. If anyone was being a b-"

"No Shelley, trust me, it's ok"

"Ok…"

"Can we just get back to work now? It's been, like, three hours and we've gotten almost nothing done."  
"Right"

They both looked down and went back to work.

Shelley flipped through her book, bored as bored as bored could be. Why she had to write about George Washington, she didn't know, and she didn't care. She knew why he was important. She just didn't care. She did care about Amber though. God, she was so beautiful. She had seen her hair down once, but she wanted to see it down again, and run her hands through it, and smell it. She closed her eyes at the thought.

"Shelley?"

Shelley came to when she heard her name

"Yes?"

"Have you been reading my diary?"

Well that was blunt. Shelley turned a deep red

"No…"

Amber smiled at her and stood up

"It's ok. I don't keep my real diary under there. It's a fake out. My mom comes in here all the time and I KNOW she wants to figure everything out about me. So I keep my real one over here."

She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a small diary from the top shelf. She flipped it open to a random page and handed it over to Shelley.

"Here, read this entry. Might as well know the truth now."

Shelley looked up at her confused.

"Truth?"

"Yeah, before it gets all over school."

Shelley was suddenly very concerned, what was wrong? She never expected Amber to be this open.

"Amber, is there something I should know?"

"You will once you read this."

She just couldn't read it. What if it was about her? What if Amber had the same feelings for her, as Shelley had for Amber? She didn't want to read it.

"No Amber. Those are your private thoughts, I don't want to-"

"You won't. It's fine. Go ahead."

Amber handed her the diary and sat down on the floor to go back work. Shelley slowly sat on the bed and began to read. She read for a several minutes and then looked up at Amber. She couldn't believe what she was reading. How could've someone do that to Amber? Suddenly she realized why Amber was the way she was. But she couldn't read it anymore. She just couldn't. She closed the book and sank down to the floor next to Amber.

She spoke in a soft tone, "Amber…"

"How about that George Washington huh?"

"Amber please…"

"Did you know that he didn't really have wooden teeth?"

Amber was avoiding her, and understandably why, but she wanted Amber to talk about it.

"Amber please…you have to-"

"No!"

Shelley was a bit shocked, but that was Amber's prerogative to not talk about it. She sighed.

"Ok…"

"Look, can we just get back to work?"

Shelley kneaded her forehead with her palms

"Yeah, sure."

Shelley went back to her spot and got re-situated. She just wish that Amber would open up to her about what happened, but how? Maybe…No, that wouldn't work. She guess she wouldn't bother Amber about it right now. She looked back down at her book and sighed and looked back up at Amber who was unnaturally fixated on her book.

"Alright, so I found out that Washington crossed the Delaware to defeat the British."

"Right, I found that out awhile ago."

Shelley really wondered about Amber sometimes.

"Well, I know most of them didn't have socks or shoes. I mean, how unfashionable is that?"

Shelley just sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh Amber…

"Amber, we're not going to talk about the fashion. We're talking about Washington's crossing."  
"Right, I know that."

"If you say so…"

"Whatever"

Shelley just sighed

"So Shelley, what do you think about us talking about the men he was with? Not like, sexually or anything, because that would be ridic-"

But Amber didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because just then, the lights went out.


End file.
